Kasih aku waktu 2 menit ajaaa! Sebelum ko'it nih!
by Armira-chan
Summary: Summarynya apa? GAK USAH DITANYA! UDAH JELAS DARI JUDULNYA, KO'IT! KO'IT! NATSU KO'IT! YA, NATSU HARUS KO'IT!#DIBANTAI FANS NATSU# Ehmm, maaf atas ketidakjelasan summary di atas.Tapi dijamin, isi ceritanya lebih gak jelas! DIJAMIN! Bayi, balita, anak-anak, remaja, ABG muda sampe tua (?), nenek-kakek, semua umur boleh baca! One-shot! (Collaboration fic with Himiki-chan) Mind to RnR!


Konbanwa minna! Gomenne saya ngepost tengah malam gini. Tepat malah! Tepat jam 12 malam!

Ehhm, okey.. mungkin bagi readers yang membacanya pagi-pagi atau siang atau bahkan sore dan malam lagi, itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah bagi saya yang mengetiknya tengah malam. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang bukan "saya", tapi "kami". Sebab fic ini adalah fic collaboration dari Armira-chan dengan Himiki-chan.

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya, _Is Armira-chan a new author? _Sebenarnya tidak juga. Sebab sebelumnya kami permah melakukan kolaborasi di fandom Naruto. Kalau mau baca, boleh.. Tapi kalau yang benci _yaoi _sebaiknya jangan. Ya, sekiranya walau fic itu tidak selesai.. Tapi kami telah mencoba membuatnya. Ya, itulah yang terpenting. Lagipula walaupun kami 2 orang, ada pepatah yangmengatakan "2 orang belum tentu lebih bagus dari 1 orang". Yaps, kira-kira begitulah. Kami juga lupa.

Dan ini juga yang pertama kalinya bagi saya, Himiki-chan, membuat cerita segaje ini. Ya, walaupun cerita ini yang ketik saya.. Tapi ide awal dan jalur ceritanya semuanya dari Armira-chan.

Kalau begitu, dari pada tambah banyak basa-basi tidak penting lainnya, so.. Enjoy the story! :)

* * *

**_Kasih aku waktu 2 menit ajaaa! Sebelum ko'it nih!_**

**_._**

**_Collaboration Himiki-chan & Armira-chan_**

**_._**

Ada seseorang berambut pinky persis seperti banci taman lawang, di kamar mayat sedang asik nge-LINE, mencari suatu ID di akhir-akhir hidupnya yang singkat itu. Orang itu adalah Natsu Dragneel. Manusia teralay dan terlebay sejagat raya. Setidaknya, hargai keMATIan dia untuk saat ini saja.

"ID senpai apa ya?" Ujar Natsu sambil terus mengetik di kotak ID LINE-nya.

"NAH! KETEMU!" Seru Natsu dengan kata-kata lebay, mengagetkan roh-roh mayat di sebelahnya yang hendak terbang ke Surga.

'Aku shoooock, cyn' seru roh banci, Gray Fullbuster, yang sedang mau terbang ke Surga. Rupanya roh itulah yang tadi telinganya tepat berada di samping orang tersebut.

Malaikat pengantar banci, Erza Scarlet, menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung, "Ini kan kamar mayat? Kok dia masih hidup?"

Natsu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya lalu menjawab, "Tuhan memberikanku waktu sebentar untuk main my lovely dovely handphone"

Jujur malaikat itu, Erza, bingung bagaimana sebuah handphone bisa masuk ke kamar mayat. Tapi yang ia tau adalah barusan saja handphone kesayangannya hilang.

Lalu terdengar suara Tuhan, "Waktu anda tinggal 2 menit lagi sebelum tongkat memulai pendaratan. Sekian dan terimakasih"

Natsu dengan paniknya segera mengklick tombol chat pada senpainya itu.

Dengan buru-buru ia mengetik, " 'Good Night ^_^' selesai, send! " ujar Natsu menunggu balasan senpainya itu.

Begitu mendengar bunyi yang menandakan bahwa chatnya sudah dibalas, ia segera mengetik lanjutnya, " 'Bye Igneel-senpai!' selesai, send! " ujarnya.

Tuhan kembali bersuara lewat speacker volume 199, "WAKTU ANDA TELAH HABIS! HABIISSSS! HABISSSSS! SE-HA-BIS-HA-BIS-NYA! DEMI- oh, maaf keterusan. Sekian dan terimakasih"

Natsu menghela napas di tengah keswetdropannya, "Telinga saya sudah congek, semoga malaikat yang akan mencabut nyawa saya tidak congek. Hai, malaikat.. Saya sudah siap untuk mati- eh, meninggal maksudnya"

"..." Krik. Krik. Malaikat pencabut nyawa itu, Lucy Heartfilia, teridam.

"WOY! MALAIKAT CONGEK! SAYA UDAH SIAP!" Teriak Natsu.

"Hee? Anda ngomong apa? Cepat nih kalau mau ngomong, saya mau cabut nyawa anda soalnya" kata Lucy yang sukses membuat Natsu menjedotkan dirinya ke tembok.

"Dasar malaikat bolot.." gumam Natsu.

"Okey! Waktunya pencabutan nyawa!" Seru Lucy sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya.

**TAMAT SUDAH RIWAYAT ORANG ITU!**

Malaikat pengantar roh banci ke Surga, Erza sang penyuka gratisan, mendekati handphone orang yang barusan MATI tersebut, berniat untuk mengambilnya mumpung gratis, tapi.. "LHO?! Ini kan handphone-ku yang barusan hilang! Ahhhh, pencuri! Pencuri! Orang itu harusnya masuk neraka!"

Tuhan bergumam, "Bukannya barusan kau juga mau mencuri handphone dari anak itu ya?"

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

Bagaimana? Nista? BANGET! Out Of Character? BANGET, kalau gak OOC saya marah! #lho?# GaJe? YA IYALAH! Endingnya bikin speechles? SEMOGA!

Yosh, arigatou gozaimasu sudah membaca! Review boleh, gak juga boleh.. Kalau bisa sih gak usah review 1. (maksudnya?!) Maksudnya review 2 kali, 100 kali juga boleh- #GEPLAKED!#

Aye, aye, bercanda kok! Review ya, jaa matta ne!

_**KAMI, ARMIRA-CHAN DAN HIMIKI-CHAN, MENGUCAPKAN "SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIH!"**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Lucy (Malaikat pencabut nyawa Natsu) : DUH! Bosen nih! Ne, readers.. #smirk# Ada yang mau dicabut nyawanya?_


End file.
